


mismatch.

by yukinatsu (GubraithianFire)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (bc hufflepuffs are hard working and loyal and basically rays of sunshine), (bc they are reckless and quick to temper and yada yada), Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gryffindor!Kageyama, Hufflepuff!Hinata, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Possessive Hinata, Quidditch, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Snogging, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its not said but I imagined them as 6th-years, lets pretend hinata and kageyama go to hogwarts even tho they are japanese lmao, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/yukinatsu
Summary: After playing one against the other in a match, Hinata and Kageyama wind down in the Room of Requirement.





	mismatch.

**Author's Note:**

> this... idk what this is i just know tomorrow at 8am i have an important test and its way too late to be writing.

Soft lights, the sound of mouths crashing together, panting.

Hinata looks at him. He sees: ruffled hair, exposed skin, red blotches on soft cheeks, lips made to be kissed.

Hinata looks at him. He says, “God, I love you.”

”Idiot,” Kageyama says softly, cupping Hinata’s cheek with his hand. 

Hinata smiles, feeling elated and silly, and kisses Kageyama again and again.

Their tongues tangling together, Hinata feels his stomach drop every time the keeper flicks his tongue on the roof of Hinata’s mouth.

Hinata, born from a family of Muggles, had always thought nothing more magical than magic itself existed in the world.

Oh, how wrong he was. Because when Kageyama kisses him, when he wraps his gentle hands around his manhood, when he bites down on the skin of Hinata’s soft, sensitive neck, that is real magic. More magical than any spell or potion.

 _Kageyama_ is magic itself.

Hinata is so utterly, disgustingly in love he is almost embarrassed. 

They have been dating for only a month, and are keeping everything hush hush, because they don’t feel ready yet to share their bubble of happiness with the world. 

Kageyama wraps his lips around Hinata’s length, and the red-head hisses. 

God, god, god, this is everything he’s ever wanted. 

It’s funny to think, how he and Kageyama used to not get along. And they still snipe at each other and call each other names, but it’s different. 

It’s softer, kinder, more endearing and fond. 

Hinata pumps his hips, and climaxes with a shout, tugging at Kageyama’s silky black hair.

“Please, never leave me,” Hinata murmurs, feeling vulnerable but not caring about it in the least. 

“Hinata Shouyou, I will never, ever leave you. You have my word.” 

Hinata grins like an idiot, and then they are talking about Quidditch. God, they are such Quidditch nerds. They want to become pros, and to be honest, Hinata believes they actually could. Kageyama is a seriously talented keeper, and Hinata is very good as a seeker. 

They share dreams and hopes, as they lay on the bed the Room of Requirements so gently provided for them. It’s intimate, quiet, sweet, loving. 

“Tobio, what’s the time? Aren’t we gonna be late for lunch?”

“Fuck!” Kageyama says, stopping his soothing motion on Hinata’s bare back.

They dress hastily, throwing each other’s clothes at the other, and occasionally shouting some insults here and there. 

“Shouyou, you downright cretin, those are my boxer briefs!”

”Tobio you’re such an asshole, give me my sweater back!” 

In the end, they manage to dress up, and run out of the Room of Requirements and to the Great Hall. 

There they separate, sharing a small, secret smile with one another. 

“Oi, Hinata,” His senior Sugawara Koushi murmurs. 

“Ye?” Hinata is still feeling five feet above the sky to notice the slight confusion and amusement in Suga’s words. 

“Why the hell are you wearing a Gryffindor tie?” 

Feeling like a deer caught in the headlights, Hinata looks up to the Gryffindor table where everyone is laughing at a thunderous looking Kageyama. 

“Who’s the lucky girl?” They keep asking, snickering and wolf-whistling at him. 

Feeling jealousy mount inside of him, Hinata unties his tie and walks to the Gryffindor table. 

“Tobio, we swapped these,” He growls, glaring at the now silent Gryffindors. 

Then, just to prove a point, he pulls Kageyama by his tie and kisses him right on the mouth. In front of everyone. 

Silence falls on the Great Hall.

Hinata straightens up and grins.

”I’m Hinata Shoyou, and yes, I am dating Tobio. Anyone has an issue with that?”

”Shouyou, _boke_ ,” Kageyama murmurs. 

Hinata beams at him.

His moody boyfriend is blushing. 

That’s all a boy can ask for, isn’t it? 

**Author's Note:**

> my blog: clarimon
> 
> pls comment and like!! thank u


End file.
